Midsummer Magic
by jayer
Summary: Things lost are found. Things found are lost. A chance encounter leads to the reunion of separated hearts and thoughts of true love. Post Gathering Clouds
1. Prologue: A Fairy Tale

Once upon a time -- for this is how all such stories begin -- there were two fairy princesses. Sisters born in the same moment. The first, possessing dark hair, pale skin and eyes like sapphires, was blessed with the gifts of learning and healing. The seconding, possessing light hair, golden skin and eyes like emeralds, was blessed with the gift of speech, able to speak to all things, particularly animals. And both, as all fairies are, were blessed with the gifts of curiosity and adventure.

It was these latter gifts that lead them, as many fairies do, to walk among the villages of man. To learn of their ways, to spread their own in form of stories and song. And it was on one such journey that the two sisters came to a village where they spied upon two boys of great beauty and similar age as the girls would be if they were mortal and matched the countenance they took up when they journeyed among man.

Upon inquiry they were told the tale of the youths, born in that same village in the same month to houses standing side by side. And side by side they had lived all their lives, as much and even perhaps more like brothers than two boys born to one home and blood. The older, by only days, was dark haired and fair skinned and said to be more curious with a mind for learning all things and a skill for healing. The younger was light haired and golden skinned and it was told could speak to all animals, calming even the wildest with a mere look. And both had a skill for seeking adventuring and finding mischief.

It was as if some magic had copied the sisters point by point save their sex and created for them each a perfect match. So strongly they felt this that they ran to their father the Fairy King and begged him to allow them to seek out the boys and wed them. But such a union was not permitted by ancient laws and treaties between man and fairy and so the King told his daughters that the only way to have their wish was to become mortal, a gift he would grant if they were certain they wished it. For the mortal world was one of both happiness and sadness and once mortal they would age and die as all mortals do and be lost to Fairy forever. But the sisters were certain of their love and most curious to understand what it truly meant to be mortal and so their father, always wanting most of all for his daughters to be happy, granted their wish. Making them mortal but in all other things the same as they had been.

In the time since their return to Fairy, they found that a pestilence had driven the boys away to a far away land. Unafraid of an adventure the girls set forth to follow. Their father sent with them a band of Fairy men, also curious about this far away land of men. The King bid the men see to it that his daughters safely found their loves and then were left to their own means to live as the mortal world saw fit to drive them, never speaking of the nature to which they were born. Such was the treaty and the laws and the men vowed to see the task done.

And one summer day the band journeyed to a town in the land of men and leaving the girls to walk among the crowds they were spied upon by the two boys, who felt as though they had found their own twins and were instantly in love. And as in all things the brothers did, they built houses side by side and were married side by side and pledged never to be apart or else their hearts would break.

And so it was for many summers. The dark ones, wise and learned, became healers. The light ones, tamers and trainers of horses and beasts and burdens. Their nights were filled with song and dance and laughter. And those who saw them would speak often of their gifts, their love and their music and swear they must be blessed indeed.

But in the land of mortals there are dangers and death and even these former fairies and their always mortal lovers would feel the ache of loss. It came first to the Dark Sister, who, having been blessed with a daughter of near four summers, would be lost in the course of childbirth, taking her expected son with her. Her sister, true to her word, would become a second mother to the child. Her husband a second father alongside the girl's true father who grieved that his skills could not save his true love. But the music of his daughter's voice and the merriment of her dance soon reminded him of the joys of life and he cast aside his grief and continued living as he had before, telling his daughter nightly of her mother, lest she be forgotten in the young girl's mind and heart.

As time moved on, they celebrated the joy of life when the still living sister gave birth to a beautiful little boy. The young daughter pledged her sisterhood to the baby who replied with merely a coo and a smile. But as they grew, he was as good a brother as any boy of same boy and she a sister. They were never more than a stone's throw apart, slipping from house to house to fall asleep under the same blankets, hands clasped tightly. And as they grew it was clear to all they possessed their mothers' gifts. The girl a healer, the boy a charmer of animals. And both held an unfailing sense of adventure as they ran the hills around their home, running barefoot in muddy creek beds, catching wild things and singing songs of the old ones. And anyone that saw them would both shake their heads and laugh for the two somewhat siblings had the gift of merriment as all children both fairy and mortal do.

But cruelty visited them again. A vicious plague came to their village, striking down the little boy among many children of the village. His sister, separated for fear of the plague, would sit outside the house of the sick and sing into the window, songs of dancing and play and wishing her brother not to leave her. And he did not, he lived but his his shining crown of beautiful hair, golden red and full of curls that were the envy of all the local girls, shriveled and fell away. Leaving him with a most odd appearance. But his sister did not care, only happy he lived to run and dance. But his illness left him weak and sad and the sister, though it broke her heart, urged her father to send the boy and his parents away to the kingdom of open fields and bright skies far from their crowded home. It broke his heart to speak of separating from his brother and sister but he knew the wisdom of his daughter and did as she told. The little boy, vowing always to love his sister, left with her a ring to remember him. And she vowed one day to come to him and they would live as they always had, side by side, running barefoot in creeks and catching wild things and when they were old enough to marry they would raise their children together and teach them the songs and stories of the old ones. And she did not shed a tear until her brother was out of sight.

It was barely two seasons later when the girl and her father, broken hearted for their separation, made their way to find their lost ones. But a happy reunion was not to be had. When they reached the land they sought, they found that a band of villains had attacked and slain both brother and sister, and the strange looking little boy was missing. The girl and father vowed to make no land their home until they were reunited with the lost boy. And so they journeyed.

The Fairy King, grandfather to the young ones, spied these griefs. He had wished to stop them and spare his daughters such misery but he could not interfere as such was the vow between fairy and men made legions of time before. Instead he sought out the band of his fairy courtiers who, holding the curiosity of all fairies, had stayed u the distance lands to live among the mortals in disguise of their form. He bid them to watch over his son in law and granddaughter as they had all lost ones in need of help in finding their homes. And if they spied the boy, to guide him to a reunion with his loved ones as they had once down for the princesses and their mortal loves. And so they pledged to do the King's bidding for even they had heard the tales of the wee little ones and their family and were touched by a story such as theirs.

And so the Fairy Band made to put themselves into the path of the pair's journey to help them in their quest. The end of which is yet to be written . . . .


	2. The Long Ride

It had been a bright, sunny and warm day when Buck left the station. Barely even a white cloud in sky. He had actually be happy when Teaspoon asked him to take a special run, because it came with a full week's extra pay compliments of the army.

Ike's birthday was coming up and he wanted to get his friend something special. Ike wasn't one to particularly care about his clothes or even his saddle, but one of the nuns at the mission school had put in him the habit of keeping a journal where he could write the things he didn't want to, or couldn't say, make drawings and such. And Buck knew Ike had almost filled up the pages of the book he had. He'd seen a beautiful new one at a book shop in Denver the month before. It was handmade, bound with threads and not hoof glue, covered in smooth leather that had been embossed with an intricate pattern of twisting knots and flowers. The shop keep had told him that it was already sold but he could have another just as fine made by the end of the month and would hold it for him. And Lou had a run that way at the end of the week and had promised to pick it up for him.

Yes Buck hadn't protested when Teaspoon had asked him to take the run, which meant riding to Fort Miles almost two full days to the east, then down to Fort Collins (another day's ride) and then west to Fort Scott before returning home. Teaspoon knew the run would go through part of the Kiowa hunting grounds and Buck knew the safest trails to avoid trouble. Given the choice between risking one of his friends and taking on a six day ride himself, it was an easy choice. The bonus pay and a promise of the whole next week off was, as they say 'icing on the cake'.

Now he was starting to regret his eagerness. The ride to Fort Miles had been uneventful. He had retrieved the letters the fort captain needed delivered and headed out. He stopped at the nearby way station to switch horses and pick up supplies, preferring not to spend any extra time at the fort where he felt a dozen sets of eyes drilling holes in his back. He knew the men were there to fight 'his kind' and it was only his half white blood and their fear of traveling through enemy land alone that kept them civil. It was something he was accustomed to.

The clouds had come during the night and the rain and winds started close to mid day. Even with the leather rain ponchos they carried, Buck was soaked and chilled. And being on horseback for hours without any real time to stop was making him tired and sore. He found himself thinking about home and about Emma's cooking and how she'd make hot stew and coffee and fresh biscuits or hot cakes and bacon for him when he got back. She always made sure they had fresh clothes and a clean blanket on their beds. She'd heat up water for a hot bath and he could soak in it until the water turned cold. And he could sleep the whole next day and no one would dare to fuss he wasn't helping with the chores, for fear of what truly nasty chore Emma would find to shut them up.

Buck reached Fort Collins just after dark. Quick work was made of delivering his letters, bedding down his horse and eating, although again that was not the most comfortable of activities with eyes on him. He had wished he could have ridden out to a station house but the fort was not on the regular trail and the messages he had to carry out in the morning too important to waste time. So he accepted the food and bed, and offer of fresh supplies and was forced to stay there until dawn, the rains now flooding down and making it impossible to see in the starless dark.

Sleep was elusive. The air was filled with a nervous tension and Buck could sense it. He knew it was the same as the men at Fort Miles, he was the enemy and they would be on guard lest he attack and scalp them. The cook, an old man that reminded him some of Teaspoon, declared the chatter 'hogwash' and had offered Buck a bed in his little room off the mess. But Buck could still sense the fear. And his own apprehension that one of the men might come after him and made him toss and turn and never truly sleep. Breakfast the next morning did little to help with the growing aches and pains, or truly the grumbling of his stomach which wasn't fond of oatmeal even on a good day.

The rain had stopped in the early hours, but the air was still damp and the wind chilly. Buck saddled up and was riding out before the sun was even fully over the horizon. It was barely an hour later when the rains started again. Buck rode as quickly as he dared, barely able to see the path in front of him, the near constant thunder and lightening making it hard to keep his mount calm and focused.

He reached the old creek that marked the furthest boundary of the Kiowa land and found that the normally tricking brook had swollen to a torrent from the rain. It was too deep to cross against such a strong current. He knew from hunting parties and the trail maps Teaspoon made them all memorize that there should shallower areas to the north. Buck had no choice but to turn back to find one of those spots, hoping the rocks would be enough to cross the water and then ride harder to make up the time. Any hope of making the fort before dark was gone.

He turned his mount and carefully headed upstream. As he reached the first curve in the creek bed he could hear the sounds of shooting from a little further ahead. It was hard to make out the words, but it sounded like a fairly large group. Buck carefully kept going. He had no idea if it was a hunting group, a war party, bushwackers or just a group of travelers. But he had no choice.


	3. Trouble in His Path

As Buck continued his careful trek along the creek, the voices grew. He was getting close and could even make out a few sounds under the steady rain and the peals of thunder. It wasn't Kiowa or English but it sounded urgent.

As he rode up over the rise, he saw a group of cattle wranglers, perhaps 12 riders, and a small herd trying to cross the creek. It was shallower from what Buck could see but it was clearly a struggle getting the animals, around a hundred from his quick count, to keep moving.

Buck paused at the top of the rise to catch his breath. He could probably cross there but his horse might spook the animals and his sudden arrival would certainly startle the riders who had enough on their hands. He could go around them and look for another spot further upstream. The rain seemed to be slowing and he knew the area on the other side would be a flat run for several miles. Perfect for picking up time.

Without warning, a bolt of lighting shot out of the dim sky, striking the ground only a few yards from the cattle herd. Buck watched in horror as several animals panicked and began to run. The sudden movement startled a pony, causing it to rear up and accidentally toss one of its young riders. The horse then bolted towards the water. On instinct, Buck began to ride for the chaos, his mind on the two riders.

There was a cacophony of sound as shouts in the strange language went out. Buck pushed his pony hard, fighting to reach the rider who had somehow managed to roll out of the way of part of the stampede and was struggling to get to his feet and run out of the path of the frightened herd.

"Hey" Buck shouted as he approached. The rider, a mere boy, hearing the sound turned towards him. Buck leaned down carefully and extended an arm to pull the boy up onto the back of his horse. "You okay?"

"Ay." The boy gasped, "Where's Jaime?"

"Jaime?"

"He was on the horse with me."

Buck quickly scanned the area and saw the horse, riderless, climbing up the bank on the other side of the creek.

The boy stiffened as he too saw the horse. "He can't swim."

Buck urged his horse to run faster, searching the water for any sign of the missing boy.

"There." Buck spotted a small form struggling in the water. He pulled his horse to a stop and carefully dismounted. "Stay here." Buck said, stripping off his hat, poncho, gun belt and knife in record time. He said a quick prayer, tucking his medicine bag under his shirt, and waded into the water.

The current was strong and icy and Buck had to struggle to keep his head above water. He swam as hard as he could against the rushing water, feeling himself knock into rocks and debris. He felt bits of warmth against his skin and knew he was bleeding but the icy cold numbed the stinging and he pressed on. He heard shouting and to his relief, Jaime had managed to grab a hold of a rock that was just above the water's surface. Buck made his way there as fast as he could, winded from the struggle.

"It's alright." Buck said as he reached the boy. "I'm here to help."

"Are you an angel?" Jaime, who looked to be no more than eight, stared wide eyed at the stranger who appeared suddenly beside him.

"No." Buck laughed lightly. "I'm an Indian. My name is Buck."

Buck heard voices and looked up to see a pair of riders on the far bank. One of them held up a rope and gestured that he would toss it out across the way and he and his partner would pull them in. Buck waved to them to throw it. After several tries, he was able to grab the rope, trying it in a crude knot around the boy's waist.

"Put your arms around my neck." Buck grabbed the rope, twisting it around his wrist. When he was sure Jaime had a firm hold he swam for the shore, the men pulling them in.


	4. Maggie

"You're either crazy or a fool." The older man laughed as he pulled Buck up out of the water. "But I owe you my thanks for helping my nephews. My name's Geordie." The man extended his hand.

"Buck. Cross." Buck coughed out as he shook the old man's hand.

"Buck Cross. Not your typical Indian name." Geordie grinned. "But then something tells me you are not a typical Indian."

Buck smiled in spite of himself. For some reason, he liked this old man. Something reminded him a little of Teaspoon. He let the old man lead him over to a wagon that had already been pulled across the water.

Geordie lifted Jaime up to sit on the back of the old buckboard next to Buck. "Maggie is not going to be happy with you, little one." He shuffled through the crates on the wagon and found a clean rag which he tossed to Buck to dry off as best he could.

"Maggie's your wife?"

"No. Never been married. Maggie's . . ."

"Jamie O'Leary." A voice shouted across the clearing.

"Speak of the devil." Geordie laughed. "I'll just go see about the herd." He tipped his hat at the young woman, running towards them.

"You sir, were not supposed to be on the horses." She scolded Jaime. "You were supposed to stay with Cormac on the wagons."

Buck found himself entranced by her voice. It was almost musical. He found himself slipping a look at her. Maggie was his age perhaps a bit older. She was slender, on the tall side, fair skinned with a light misting of freckles on her face. She had light red hair that had probably been pinned up but now was falling haphazardly down in soft curls. As she came to the wagon, Buck could see that she had light eyes. Not blue or grey or green but something that was all three at the same time.

"But Jonas got to ride." Jaime pouted as Maggie roughly dried off his hair.

"Jonas is older." Maggie shot back at him with a look Buck recognized. It was Emma's 'don't say another word' look. He couldn't help but grin. "Not that he faired much better. Next time your uncle tells you do something, listen." Maggie pulled the makeshift towel away and lifted up his chin. "Where would I be without my sweet Jaime?" She winked at him. She kissed him on the forehead and lifted him off the wagon. "Now run on and stay out of trouble." She shoo'd him off.

Maggie sat down on the end of the buckboard, motioning for Buck to sit also. "Now lets see about you."

"I'm fine."

"You look a complete fright, you've coughed more than you've breathed since I've walked over and you look as though you haven't had a half a decent night's sleep in a week." She challenged him.

"That good?" Buck sat down.

"Maggie." Jonas ran up with a leather satchel in his hand. "Uncle Geordie said you might need this."

"Thank you Jonas."

"And don't be mad at Jaime. It was my idea."

"I suspect it was a little of both of you." Maggie ruffled his hair. "So you can share in the punishment."

"Okay." Jonas looked up at Buck. "I took real good care of your things. I made sure nothing was left behind. Patrick has them and your horse."

Buck smiled. "Thanks."

"No worries." Jonas grinned. "Does he like apples?"

"I don't know. I've never asked him."

"Can I ask him? And if he does, can I give him one?"

"I think he's earned one. If he likes them."

"Do you like apples?"

"One of my favorites things to eat."

"Mine too. Want one? I can bring you one. After I ask your horse. And I can tell you if he likes them and then you'll know."

"I'd like that." Buck laughed, which led him to coughing again. "Is he always like that?"

"Here. Drink this." Maggie held out a cup.

"What is it?"

"Whisky. And no arguing. And yes. Jonas can be a bit shy but once he knows you, it's a fight to get him to shut up long enough to eat or sleep. You look like you went one on one with a cactus bush." She laughed. "Or perhaps a porcupine."

Buck looked at his hands. They were covered in tiny scratches and rope burns. "They don't even hurt."

"It's the scratch on your arm and this bruise," Maggie carefully pushed back his hair to gently probe the side of his face. "That are the worst looking." Buck gasped as she touched him. Her fingers were soft and warm and sure, as if she had done this a hundred times. "Does that hurt?"

"No. Not really." Buck stuttered. "You some kind of doctor?"

"In a manner of speaking. My father was a doctor, trained in St Louis. But the medical colleges don't allow girls so I had to learn from him. And a bit here and there from folks we passed as we traveled. My father was insatiably curious and it never bothered him if medicine came from a negro slave, an indian or anyone. If it worked, it worked. He's tried all sorts of things, even horse liniment. Can you pull your shirt off so I can look at that arm?"

Buck nodded and stripped off his vest and shirt. Despite being half naked, he wasn't cold. In fact he felt very hot. He had an idea why and was certain he was blushing. If Jimmy and the others found out, he would never hear the end of it. Especially Jimmy.

"Is he here?"

Maggie shook her head. "No. He died about a year ago."

"I'm sorry."

"He was trying to help save some men trapped in a mine. If you could ask him, he'd say it was worth the risk."

"My people have a saying: A death in battle is a good death."

"Well I suppose in a way he was a warrior." Maggie grinned. "It's not too deep." Maggie pronounced. She reached into the worn bag and pulled out a small jar. She began to rub the mixture on Buck's cuts, covering them with clean bandages. "Does that hurt?"

"No. So you are a doctor and a wrangler?"

"And a cook and a seamstress and a nursemaid when needed." Maggie laughed. "My father and I came looking for something and stumbled on to Geordie and Niall and their band of gypsies."

"Gypsies?"

"Good as any other name. Pack of orphans the lot of them, wandering the country working here or there, camping under the stars, trading work for cattle or horses they'd drive to market. Picking up more strays, leaving some behind in new homes. Odd pair the two of them. But there was something about them. Makes you know you can trust 'em. And they wanted to help us look so we gained guides and they gained a pair of doctors as it were."

"What are you looking for?"

Maggie sighed. "My baby brother."

"Sounds like there's a story there."

"Quite."

"I'd love to hear it but I really need to be going." Buck slid off the buckboard. "I've got something very important to deliver and I'm already behind from the rain." Buck said, wishing he didn't have to leave. He pulled his shirt back on.

"You really should get some rest." Maggie protested. "And some food."

"I can't. This is too important." Buck replied in as firm a voice as he could muster.

Maggie nodded. She led him over to the makeshift corral where Jaime and Jonas where watching Geordie looking over the horses.

"So, does he like apples?" Buck asked Jonas who was munching on the other half of the apple Jaime was devouring.

"Sure does." Jonas tossed another one to Buck.

"Good to know." Buck found his things carefully folded up on a crate and quickly settled himself to go.

"Leaving?" Geordie called out.

"I have to. I have work to do." Buck checked his saddle bags and was relived to see that the messages were still safely tucked inside, no worse for wear after all the rain. "Thank you for fixing me up."

"It was my pleasure." Maggie kissed him lightly on the cheek. "You're riding north?"

"Yes."

"So are we, perhaps we'll see each other again."

"I think I'd like that." Buck smiled. "Next time, perhaps it could be a bitter drier and maybe warmer."

"That wouldn't be unpleasant."

"I hope you find your brother."

"I will. I'm sure of it. I just have to keep looking."

"Maybe one day I can meet him."

"Something tells me the two of you would get along quite nicely."

"Are you going to kiss her?" Buck heard a voice from nearby. He turned to see Jonas and Jaime watching them. He realized that he had been thinking he might like to kiss Maggie. "I might."

"Yuck." Jaime made a sour face.

"Oh get on you two." Maggie shook her head. "Go help your uncle before I send you to Grace to help clean potatoes for supper."

"This is for you." Jonas held out a small bundle. "For if you get hungry. From Grace." Jonas handed the bundle over and ran off before any kissing could take place.

"Would you tell Grace I said thank you."

Maggie nodded. "Be careful. And no more diving into creeks."

"I can't make any promises. But I'll try." Buck swung up onto his horse and rode off with a sigh. Stopping had only shown him how tired he was and made continuing even more exhausting. Still he had an interesting story to tell when he got back. Told right it might beat those dime stories Cody was always reading. It even had the pretty damsel in it.

Then again, he might only tell Ike that part.


	5. Home

The morning had started off damp, the rain still drizzling down. But by lunchtime, the sun had come out and day had warmed to a tolerable level. Even after the sun went down it was still warm enough to sit outside on the porch and enjoy the fresh summer air. Which is just what the boys were doing when they heard a horse approaching by the moonlight.

"Rider coming." Lou hopped to her feet at the sight. "Looks like Buck."

"What happened?" Cody tried not to laugh as Buck rode up, his clothes covered in mud and his appearance very unkept.

Buck climbed down slowly. "Rain's made everything a total mess. Half the trails were flooded, the rest were nothing but mud."

"But you made it?" Sam asked as he and Emma walked up from the house.

"Yeah. I made it. And on schedule more or less." Buck nodded, his voice betraying how tired he was. As if one look couldn't tell them he'd had a very rough ride.

"You can tell us the whole story tomorrow." Emma cut off their questions and protests with a firm look.

"I'll take care of your horse." Lou volunteered to give an excuse to avoid the bunkhouse for a little while without raising Sam's curiosity.

"Be careful, he took a fall. He's favoring the right." Buck grimaced. "That's how I ended up in the mud."

"I'll brush him down real good." Lou nodded. "Take him over to Doc's in the morning."

"Thanks Lou." Buck stepped over close. "That other thing?"

"Emma has it at her place with my other secrets." Lou smiled. "Ike is going to be thrilled. It's beautiful."

"Thanks"

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and get some supper in ya." Kid cut in, pulling Buck's damp bed roll and his saddlebags off the horse.

Buck shook his head. "I'm not hungry. I just want a bath, dry clothes and some sleep. A lot of sleep." Buck said, stiffling a cough. He caught a hint of worry on Emma's face. "I'm fine. Really Emma. Just tired. I'd probably fall asleep into my supper."

"Alright."

"Kid and I will take care of him Emma. Don't you worry. Go back to whatever you married kids were doing." Cody grinned. "Like we can't guess."

Sam glared at Cody. "Emma ain't you got a pile of manure needs spreading in the morning."

"Sure do." Emma smiled. "Think I know who's doing that for me."

"Like you weren't gonna make me do it anyway." Cody said with a smirk.

Buck laughed. "I must be tired. I actually missed this."

"Lack of sleep is making you crazy." Kid couldn't help laughing himself. He and Cody made short work of helping Buck clean up and tucked him into bed.

There was a soft knock on the door and Kid pulled it up to let Lou come in.

"Buck asleep?" Lou asked as she came inside.

"Before his head hit the pillow." Cody scooped up Buck's muddy clothes and carried them to the wash bucket outside.

"We ought to get to bed ourselves." Kid said in a half whisper. "Plenty of chores to do in the morning."

"Hope he doesn't sleep too long." Cody said as he pulled off his boots. "I wanna hear what happened to make him such a mess. That bandaged arm ain't from the rain. Something good happened."

"Or something bad." Lou shot back.

"Can't be that bad. He made it home in one piece." Cody countered. "And maybe he's just punch drunk from being tired but I could swear Buck was grinning about something."

"Well you can ask him when he wakes up." Kid shook his head. "G'night."

Laying on his bunk, Kid had to admit that he himself was curious to hear about Buck's ride. But mostly he was just glad Buck was back. He would never admit it out loud but he'd been worried about Buck riding through Kiowa hunting land. Worried that he was carrying army papers more than that he shared their blood. When Buck didn't show up the night before it was all he could do to keep a calm face, not wanting to raise any concern with Emma, or with Lou. They all assumed the rain had slowed him down. But as the day went off and Buck still hadn't come home, Kid was about to jump out of his own skin wanting to go look for him. Memories of what his own village had done to Buck and were meaning to do to Ike had crept into Kid's thoughts. He'll made up his mind if Buck wasn't back by lunch the next day he'd have gone searching for him. He'd lost one brother, he wasn't going to lose another one. Not without trying to stop it.


	6. Unexpected Reunions

It was a fine looking morning. Not a grey cloud in the sky. A light breeze stirred the air. Sam sat on the small porch in front of his office, a cup of coffee in one hand, a freshly lit cigarette in the other.

It was hard to believe that they had had almost a week's worth of storms just the days before. And now, it was looking to be a perfect summer day. And yet, there was something in the air that made Sam uneasy. He couldn't place it. But he had a feeling something was about to happen. A change in the air, an old friend used to say.

"A dollar for your thoughts." A voice broke in.

Sam looked up and grinned. "Maggie." He half jumped to his feet and grabbed the girl in a hug. "What are you doing in town?"

Maggie smiled. "We were nearby, on our way to Harper's Ridge for the auction and needed some supplies."

"Supplies?" Sam shook his head. "Harper's Ridge isn't that much further along. You sure it wasn't something else?"

"Why Samuel Jacob, are you suggesting that Niall sent me to check up on you?

"No, I'm suggesting you volunteered."

"Guilty." Maggie laughed. "I missed you."

Sam stuck his head in the office and told Barnett, who was losing a game of checkers to Ben Taylor, that he was talking a walk and would be back in a few minutes. "So, you still looking?"

"Aye, still looking." Maggie nodded. "But I have a strange feeling that a bit of luck is coming my way. Something in the wind."

"Funny, I was just thinking that when you walked up. That something was about to happen."

"Well it is midsummer's, that's a time of magic and strange doings."

"You sound like Niall." Sam laughed. "All his stories of fairy folks and magic spells."

"You so certain they're just stories." Maggie grinned.

"New Fellows?" Sam nodded at the two men loading supplies onto the old familiar wagon.

"They came with Geordie's boys." Maggie caught Sam's confused look. "His nephews were orphaned. So now we have the two of them, a small herd of cattle, some extra horses, and three ranch hands. Geordie's selling part of the animals at the auction and has his eye on buying a patch of land in Montana and staying put. He always liked it up north."

"Can't imagine Geordie settling down. Thought he was a traveler for life."

"Oh, I don't think even Niall is. He just hasn't found the right reason to stay put. What about you? You still keeping company with that Miss Shannon."

"You could say that." Sam caught himself blushing.

"Why, Samuel Jacob, you mean to tell me." Maggie threw her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly on the cheek. "It's about time. Niall was sure you'd keep that foolish promise of yours."

"Things change. It's not just Emma anymore. She's got her own orphans." Now it was Maggie's turn to be confused. "Pony Express hired Emma and her land for a station. Put her in charge of a half dozen boys. About as odd a bunch as Niall ever had. Got a fellow, Teaspoon could be cut from the same cloth. Good boys, took a liking to me and next thing I knew."

"I think I shall have to meet these boys if they got you to open your mouth and finally admit you been crazy about Emma since the day you met her."

"You should." Sam couldn't stop grinning. "I best get back." Sam hugged Maggie again. "I missed you. Don't stay gone so long next time."

"I'll do my best." Maggie kissed him again and turned to go inside to settle accounts.

Sam walked back towards his office, feeling light hearted. Seeing Maggie again was a very pleasant surprise.

The light feeling disappeared as he saw The Kid ride up in a hurry. He jumped off his horse and headed straight for Doc Barnes' office.

"He's not there." Sam called out.

"You know where he is." Kid's voice was worried, real worried.

"What happened?"

"It's Buck. He's got a bad fever. burning hot. Emma's worried, wants Doc to come take a look. She's scared he's got Pneumonia from being out in the storms."

"Doc rode out to the Sutton place. Mary's having her baby. He might not be back for hours." Sam said, already walking back the way he came.

"Maggie." Sam called out as he walked into Tompkin's store. "I need your help."

"Of course Sam." Maggie crossed the store in two swift steps. "Anything."

"This here is The Kid. He's one of the boys I told you about. One of the other boys is sick and the local doc"

"Say no more." Maggie smiled. "How far is it to the station?"

"About two miles straight south." Kid told her. "First homestead you come to."

Maggie turned to the two men waiting for her. "Get back to the camp and tell Niall what's happened and bring me my satchel as quick as you can."

"Sure thing, Mags."

Maggie quickly mounted her horse and let Kid lead her out of town. They rode quickly and made it to the station to find Jimmy waiting with Lou and Cody.

"Thought you were getting the Doc." Cody said as he took the horses.

"I am a doctor." Maggie said quickly, following Kid toward the bunkhouse.

"Ain't never seen a lady doctor before."

"Don't matter as long as she's good." Lou glared at him, "does it?"

"Nope. Not at all." Cody replied quickly.

"Emma." Maggie greeted the other woman who had stepped outside with a damp blanket to hang up.

"Maggie. Didn't know you were in town."

"Passing through. Heard you needed some help." Maggie followed Emma inside. "Well, well. Small world." She said with a grimace as she saw the boy sick in his bunk. "Told him he should rest. Well we'll get him sorted out soon enough." Maggie said as she got to work.


End file.
